


Clandestine

by pterawaters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Class Differences, Forbidden Love, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: On the eve of Lady Nancy's wedding to Lord Steven, she receives a visitor to her chambers.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day six of [Stoncy Week 2020](https://stoncyweek2020.tumblr.com/), for the "secret relationship" prompt.

"Did anyone see you?" Nancy asked as she yanked Jonathan into her quarters. 

"No," he said as she closed the door behind him. He pulled her into a deep kiss that made Nancy feel like time meant nothing and he could be here with her forever.

They both knew he would have to be gone by sunrise, when the chambermaids would come into Nancy's quarters to stoke the coals in the fireplace back to life. It was one thing if they found Nancy's betrothed in her bed, and quite another if they found the boy who worked in the palace kitchens. 

Knowing their time was short, Nancy made quick work of the ties holding up Jonathan's trousers. Nancy didn't know if it was the thrill of the forbidden or just something about Jonathan himself that she couldn't get enough of. As she undid the buttons of his overshirt and he kissed her neck, Nancy told him, "I couldn't stop thinking about you today."

Cupping her face in his hand, he said, "I couldn't either. I dream about kissing you." He pressed his lips to hers, only drawing back when she lifted his undershirt over his head.

With a grin, Nancy said, "I dream about doing more than just kissing you," and pulled Jonathan toward the bed. The night was cold, making Jonathan's skin goosebumped, so Nancy pulled the bedclothes over them and pressed close to warm him up. Nancy's nightshirt was the next casualty to the floor, and her shivers were due to pleasure rather than the cold. 

Humming happily, Nancy pressed Jonathan back against her pillows. "You look right here," she said, straddling his hips and kissing him. "Like you belong."

"You father would never see it that way," Jonathan replied, his work-rough hands stroking up the skin on her sides, catching on her shoulders and pulling her back into another kiss. "My lovely Lady Nancy."

"My Lord Jonathan," she replied, smiling at him wryly until he laughed. His laughter was always a quiet chuckle, so different from all the courtiers she spent most of her time with. Different and more sincere.

Just to hear him say it back, Nancy kissed Jonathan, and then told him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, as genuine as she knew he would be.

Before Nancy could draw Jonathan into her, she heard footsteps in the hallway. She scrambled to lay beside Jonathan instead of on top of him and drew the bedclothes up under her chin. Jonathan shifted down, hiding under the blankets just as the door opened. Nancy feigned sleep.

A figure slipped into Nancy's room, closing the door again behind him. "Nancy," whispered Steve, son of Lord Harrington and Nancy's betrothed. He came over to the bedside, turning up the lamp and sitting beside Nancy.

"Beloved," Steve said softly, petting her hair and putting a soft kiss on her lips. "Hey. Wake up, darling."

Nancy smiled before she opened her eyes. "I thought you might have been my mother, come to check on me," she told him, reaching out and loosening the embroidered cravat at his neck. "You look uncomfortable."

Pulling the bedding down, Steve laughed and asked, "Where are your nightclothes?"

Nancy gave him an innocent smile and shrugged.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Steve stood up. He picked her nightgown up off the floor. "Is this what you were wearing?"

"Perhaps," she replied.

Rounding the bed, Steve asked, "Why, pray tell, have you abandoned your nightgown on such a chilly evening?"

Nancy bit her lip and watched as Steve reached the other side of the bed. He lifted the blankets, revealing Jonathan from his hiding place beneath them.

"Hello, my lord," Jonathan said sheepishly.

Leaning over the bed, very close to Jonathan's face, Steve asked, "Just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Byers, to my betrothed on the night before our wedding?"

"Fucking her, my lord," Jonathan replied, a smirk on his lips.

Nancy shivered as Steve climbed onto the bed, putting his face so close to Jonathan's that their noses almost touched. "Without waiting for me?" Steve asked, just before pressing his lips to Jonathan's in a rough kiss that looked like it turned sultry at the end.

Breathless when the kiss ended, Jonathan said, "So sorry, my lord, but it will surely happen again."

Steve laughed, turning to Nancy and shaking his head. "The nerve!"

"Yes," Nancy said with a laugh, reaching over to undo the buttons of Steve's doublet. "It's a shame the king has already agreed to let us hire Jonathan to work at our estate. Oh, the difficulties we'll have!"

Getting out of his doublet and undershirt, Steve said, "Hard times, indeed," and settled himself between Jonathan's legs.

Jonathan laughed, kissing Steve before reaching for Nancy and kissing her too. "We don't have much time. Preparations for tomorrow's feast begin soon. I'll be missed."

"We can't have that," Nancy replied, urging Jonathan out from under Steve, "now can we?"

"Surely not," Steve replied, kissing Nancy with a grin.

For all the ways her arranged marriage could have gone, Nancy felt extremely lucky to be marrying someone she loved, and who loved making her happy. The fact that he also loved making her paramore happy was everything she'd prayed for in a husband and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought of the fic in a comment below! You can also find me on [tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters) or in my [stoncy discord server](https://discord.gg/ShMhY8z).


End file.
